rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Binome
Binomes are small mechanical people that inhabit most systems. They are one of several types of formats found in Cyber Space. Binomes come in two varieties, Ones and Zeroes. Ones consist of three stacked cubes and have one eye, and Zeroes are shaped like a ball and have two eyes. Ones tend to be more common than Zeroes. Despite their small stature, Binomes appear to be capable of most of the functions as Sprites. A Binome named Wise One was seen serving as the system operator and Keeper of the Core for a Damaged System. Mainframe is mainly inhabited by Binomes due to the nullification of most of the city's sprites during the destruction of Mainframe's Twin City. Megabyte's viral Binomes are blue with green eyes, just like their leader. They have icons that are green and black, and have Megabyte's symbol on their bodies. Binomes are easily infected by viruses. No binome has ever been seen in the Super Computer; sprites appear to run it completely on their own. The Satellite System is inhabited by binomes, and no other data beings have been seen living there. The Damaged System had only one sprite, the rest of the inhabitants were Binomes. The Spectral System had no Binomes at all; it was inhabited by Spectrals and Spectrals that had been converted into sprites. This system and the Super Computer are the only ones known to have no binomes. The Desert Port System appears to have no native sprites. The only sprites living there appeared to be visitors, or had moved there from somewhere else. The rest of its population was binomes. Some of the best known binomes are: Captain Capacitor, Al, Specky, Lieutenant Chauncy, Baby Binome, Mr. Christopher, and Old Man Pearson. For a complete list of Binomes please click here: List of Binomes The Guardian Code The binomes, also called bots, encountered by the team of New Guardians in cyberspace (and later revealed to be outside of the old mainframe system) appeared as nearly identical robots which either worked or provided security to the systems or programs they belonged to. The binomes that were within the anti-malware programs used by the DSI made use of transport vehicles that resembled army helicopters for rapid deployment. They were also known as bots. The Sorcerer was able to reanimate discarded binomes to make a zombie bot army. (Zombie Army). *Repair Binomes- makes sure that the system that they belong to gets up and running again if the site crashes. *Share Binomes: act as couriers for videos. Noticeably present in Social Media City. *Defense Binome: used for protecting systems. equipped with a shield. *DIS Patrol Bots: used by the DIS and are also stationed in Virusylum. They are also deployed in DIS Patrol helicopters References *The word "binome" comes from the word binary, the system of ones and zeros that operate computers. *In the early production of Reboot, all of the characters were going to be binomes because of the limitations of the technology. By the time of actual production, the technology allowed for the use of human-like characters, but the computer models for binomes were easy to alter and interchange and made the general production easier. As time went on, fewer binomes were introduced as it became easier to model for human characters. *A cute pre-school TV show called "Binomes" was pitched by the creators of ReBoot, but the project failed. A small promotinoal ad was made to give an idea what the show was about. Category:Format